herofandomcom-20200223-history
King Triton
King Triton is a major character from Disney's 28th full-length animated feature film, The Little Mermaid. He was voiced by the late Kenneth Mars in the first two films and by Jim Cummings in the third film. His character is somewhat similar to the Greek Mythology sea god, Poseidon. His Story Triton is the king of the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica. He is a huge merman, husband of Queen Athena and the father of seven daughters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana and Ariel. He is also the father-in-law of Prince Eric and the grandfather of Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. As King of Atlantica, he has in his possession a powerful magical trident which appears to be made of gold, it emits a glowing light and typical sound when in use. Furthermore he has a crown and two arm bracelets, which also appear to be made out of gold. His arch-enemy was Ursula, the old sea-witch who was once a senior member of the Court of King Triton. She has for many years been seeking a way to exact her revenge upon King Triton for banishing her from the kingdom and become queen of the ocean. Similar Heroes King Triton shared some similarities/many things in common with following heroes. To fully understand these similarities, never put a character whom similarities with King Triton deemed too vague nor give no reason of the said similarities due to it would be misleading. *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania): He is very similar to Dracula from Hotel Transylvania, like both lost their wives by humans (Dracula to Martha, Triton to Queen Athena), both hate humans to began with until realize that all humans are not bad (Dracula to Jonathan, Triton to Eric), both want to protect their daughters after the death of their wives (Dracula to Mavis, Triton to Ariel), both realize that their daughters are in love with male humans, both doesn't want their daughters to follow their dreams at first until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams, both are the grandfathers and both came back for the sequel. *The Sultan (Aladdin series): Like Sultan, Triton is a ruler and loving father who wish the best for his daughter but not comprehend the actual context of what they truly wishes on the outside world (Jasmine, Sultan's daughter feels isolated due to her royal status whereas Ariel was forbidden to enter human populate that made her curious more), both discovered that their daughters fell in love with a man whom not followed their standard (Ariel's love interest turned out to be a human while Jasmine's revealed to be commoner whom having Genie friend that grant him wishes), both doesn't want their daughters to follow their dreams at first until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams, both are the grandfathers and both came back for the sequel. Gallery Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-524.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-568.jpg Triton furious to disover Ariel's not at the concert.jpg|"ARIEL!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1427.jpg|"YOU WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN, DIDN"T YOU?!" little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1514.jpg little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3989.jpg|"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!" King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures.png|Triton in a barbaric rage, destroys Ariel's treasures when she blurts out that she loves Eric. Triton's_Reaction_of_his_actions.jpg|Triton realizes what he has done and about to leave a weeping Ariel in shame Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8383.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9031.jpg|Triton uses his magic to turn Ariel human Ariel hug Triton.jpg King Triton facing Morgana.png|Triton facing Morgana before imprisoning her in a block of ice Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-8217.jpg Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Old Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:The Little Mermaid Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Wise Category:Serious Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Soul Searchers Category:Aristocrats Category:Remorseful Category:Anti Hero Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pacifists Category:Independent Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Officials Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Parents Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Deities Category:Wealthy Category:False Antagonist Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mythical Heroes Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Related to Villain